


Newtmas Poem

by Rosiebea



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Death, James Dashner, Love, M/M, Newtmas inspired, Poetry, The Flare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiebea/pseuds/Rosiebea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem about Thomas and Newts love for eachother and the tragic ending James Dashner decided to inflict us with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newtmas Poem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work so I hope it is up to scratch. I thought of doing this poem late at night as I felt inspired by Newtmas. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Warning: spoiler for Death Cure

When the box is opened things will change.

I saw you and felt wide awake.

Your eyes were amazing, so full of life.

Your face, carved with a perfect knife

You understand I love you so

and I can't ever let you go

but I know now that we must part

as my mind slowly breaks apart.

 

You are the clarity in the night,

the light house light shining bright.

That's why helpfully you must tend

and guide me to the bitter end.

You may cry and so will I

as now it is my time to die.

 

Tommy, pull the trigger, please.

Here, this moment, time will freeze

as I look into your loving eyes.

I take a breath one last time


End file.
